


[Podfic] talking to strangers (no stranger than you)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Flirting, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from susiecarter:"Arguing," Miles says. "It's like flirting for them, or something.""What?" Julian says.(Post-3.15: Julian learns something he didn't know about Cardassians, and then has to decide what to do about it.)





	[Podfic] talking to strangers (no stranger than you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [talking to strangers (no stranger than you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697050) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 

> (Takes place around one particular moment in 3x15 'Destiny', but mostly revolves around the events of 2x22 'The Wire')
> 
> \- -
> 
> Please see the original text work for the original tags, and additional author's notes.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DS9/Talking+to+strangers/talking+to+strangers.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)

Music used is Hate That You Know Me performed by Bleachers ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/s__nbrPlCT0))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] talking to strangers (no stranger than you) - with music

Duration: 0:25:52

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4gyred3u06zpkx/%5BDS9%5D%20talking%20to%20strangers_music.mp3?dl=0) | 12.2 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DS9/Talking+to+strangers/%5BDS9%5D+talking+to+strangers_music.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nsqi2qu5n5xlgse/%255BDS9%255D_talking_to_strangers_music.m4a/file) | 12.2 mb. 
| 

### [Podfic] talking to strangers (no stranger than you) - no music

Duration: 0:24:24 

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zv5xvcxnhudtwc2/%5BDS9%5D%20talking%20to%20strangers.mp3?dl=0) | 11.6 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DS9/Talking+to+strangers/%5BDS9%5D+talking+to+strangers.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8a0n04bvhqix40j/%255BDS9%255D_talking_to_strangers.m4a/file) | 11.5 mb.   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift podfic for girlmarauders. I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart ❤️
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you so much to susiecarter for giving blanket permission to podfic, and for writing such beautifully characterised fic. I could hear every line of this the first time I read it, and then recording, especially the dialogue, was a real pleasure. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Short acknowledgement for myself here, because girlmarauders is usually my go-to person for help choosing podfic music, especially pop music!! And I somehow managed to find this track, a whole pop song, all by myself! I can't believe I found the perfect Garak song - bless spotify discovery playlists, and also Schitt's Creek fanvids, without which I would be lost. (I didn't even realise that the fic title is in there until I was doing a final listen through :D)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, I treasure every one! Podfic is a low-feedback sport, and every notification email I get goes a very long way ❤️


End file.
